An Afternoon Of Hibernation
by the-amazing-lyndz
Summary: A cute little puppy fic I've had on my hard drive for months. Sirius and Remus have an interesting conversation and an afternoon of hibernation. Fluffy, oneshot. Sirius/Remus.


An Afternoon of Hibernation

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter Franchise, aside from the seven books, and no you may not borrow them, go buy your own. LOL, like you should need to.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was a normal, and not at all stormy afternoon, though maybe a little bit chilly. Remus was sitting in the library reading the new book he had purchased that afternoon in Diagon Alley, when Sirius strolled into the room.

"Moony, I've been thinking about it, and I think we need to hibernate this winter."

"Sirius you can't be serious. Wait let me rephrase that. What are you talking about?"

"I mean just what I said. We should sleep the winter away and emerge a few months later feeling refreshed and probably a little bit hungry."

"No."

"But Moony…"

"I mean it Sirius, just because your two main pleasures in this world are sleeping and eating doesn't mean the rest of us don't have plans. Seriously, Harry will be marrying his fifth wife, and then probably meeting what will become his third husband all in those months. Snape is going to retire, so he will be more readily available for pranking."

"Moony I think you're a little wrong on a few cases. Snape is going to move to Mongolia, just so he can avoid me. I feel really unloved. Harry is only marrying his fourth wife, remember he married that one girl, Gloria, twice now. And my two greatest pleasures are being with you and having old man sex with you." Sirius said smirking, and leaned over to peck Remus's cheek with a light kiss.

"Sirius, we are not going to hibernate, but we can have a small nap on the couch."

"But Moony, I want to use the gift Harry got me to make up for the spectacle his third wife, what's her face, oh right Janice, made at dinner a few months ago."

"Sirius those things aren't comfortable. How you can even put up with sitting in them for any length of time I don't understand. Especially with your back the way it is right now."

"Moony, they're bean bag chairs. I wanted one the second I moved out of my parents house and into my own place. Unfortunately my own place consisted of sleeping on James and Lily's pullout so that dream was squashed."

"They are not bean bag chairs, they're beanless bag chairs."

"Come on, just try it with me. Pretty please." Sirius said with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." Remus finally conceded. Before they could lower their aged bodies into the chairs Moony added, "But first let me take off my glasses, with you I don't know what kind of tragedies might befall them."

"I suppose this means I should take off the one thing making me look distinguished in my old age." With that he took off his glasses placing them next to Remus's on the side table.

Settling down Remus and Sirius began to sink into the fluffy chairs. Leaning against each other and just watching the fire they quickly feel asleep, with Remus dreaming about a time when they were younger and would cuddle just like that, and Sirius dreaming of another time when they were younger, and enough is said right there.

The clock chiming five startled the two men out of their peaceful slumber, realizing the time and knowing that in order to have dinner ready in a timely fashion he would need to get up soon, Remus slowly rose, and grabbed a pair of glasses off the side table placing them on his face, while handing the other pair to Sirius.

"Moons hate to have to tell you this but you're wearing my glasses." Sirius said after getting a look at his lover.

"What, how can that be. I can see perfectly fine right now." Remus said astounded.

"Well I guess it could be said that the more time you spend with a person the more similar your eye sight becomes. Eh, Moony?"

"I highly doubt that could be said. Could you please hand me my glasses back. I need to start dinner if we want to eat at any sort of ordinary time."

"Moons, when did we become such old people?"

"It would probably be about the time we passed the age Dumbledore was at when we ended Hogwarts."

"Oh, well I have to say, if I had to choose to the one person I would grow old with I would forever choose you."

"That's nice Dear, but we're not having pizza for dinner. I don't think I'll ever forgive Harry for introducing you to anchovy, garlic, and sausage pizza."

"Ah, come on Moons… It's a classic, if I don't eat it often enough I go into withdrawal."

"If you eat that pizza one more time, I swear you're never sleeping in bed with me ever again."

"I suppose I can go into pizza withdrawal if it means I never have to go into Moony withdrawal."

"I love you too, and dinner will be ready in about an hour." Remus said, kissing Sirius on the cheek and exiting the room.

"What Moony doesn't know is that Harry has promised me a few slices the next time I visit." Sirius said, while picking up the book Remus had been reading earlier, and cackling softly to himself.

FINIS


End file.
